heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Darkwing Duck episodes
right|300px The following is a list of episodes for Darkwing Duck, an American animated television series produced by The Walt Disney Company that first ran from 1991 to 1992 on both the syndicated programming block The Disney Afternoon and Saturday mornings on ABC. Reruns of the series continued to air on The Disney Afternoon until 1995 and again between 1996 and 1997. The series originally aired as a preview-run on The Disney Channel in the spring of 1991 before beginning its main runs in September of that year.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 9, no. 2, March/April 1991: pp. 2, 38, 43.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 9, no. 3, May/June 1991: pp. 28, 46. Episode airdates for this preview-run are not currently available. The series featured an eponymous superhero Anthropomorphic Duck with the alter ego of Drake Mallard, voiced by Jim Cummings. It is the first of two spin-offs of DuckTales, the other being Quack Pack. A total of 91 episodes were made. Of those, 65 aired in syndication on The Disney Afternoon in the 1991–1992 season (the first two episodes aired as a combined hour-long broadcast of the pilot episode "Darkly Dawns the Duck" the weekend before the series began its weekday run), with 13 more simultaneously airing on Saturdays on ABC in the fall of 1991. Another 13 episodes aired on Saturdays on ABC in the fall of 1992. The pilot episode "Darkly Dawns the Duck" originally aired on the weekend of Friday, September 6, 1991 (the airdate varied by market) as part of a larger syndicated TV special called The Darkwing Duck Premiere / Back to School with the Mickey Mouse Club. Afterwards, "Darkly Dawns the Duck" was edited into a two-part version in which the two parts were treated as two distinct episodes. It is unknown when this two-part version first aired. The Disney Afternoon episodes and the first 13 ABC episodes are listed separately. In fact, they constituted a single production season, but Disney originally kept the ABC episodes separate from the syndicated episodes for distribution purposes. The first ABC season was reaired on The Disney Afternoon in the fall of 1992. The second ABC season was not aired on The Disney Afternoon until the fall of 1993, after ABC removed the series from its schedule. Since the syndicated and ABC episodes are separated here, episodes are not listed according to their broadcast chronology. In addition, even the broadcast order of the first 78 episodes does not reflect their in-universe chronology – for example, Liquidator's origin episode "Dry Hard" was aired after his appearances in "Just Us Justice Ducks" and "Life, the Negaverse and Everything". The series' production order (with the exception of "Darkly Dawns the Duck") most closely reflects the intended chronological episode order. (NOTE: The specific airdates for ten of the final twelve Disney Afternoon episodes, broadcast between April and May 1992, are not currently available.) Series overview Episode list Disney Afternoon (1991-1992) ABC Season 1 (1991) ABC Season 2 (1992) See also * DuckTales References External links * * * * Darkwing Episode Guide episode guide with synopses and reviews * The Darkwing Duck Episode Guide yet another guide with synopses, quotes, and writers and characters for each episode Category:Lists of American animated television series episodes Episodes Category:Lists of Disney shows' episodes Category:Lists